


So many questionable choices, we love the sound that our voices make

by cutebutpsyco



Series: ScienceBros Bingo 2019 Fills [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Bros Bingo 2019, Spanking, Top Bruce Banner, don't post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: SCIENCE BROS BINGO. FILL: SPANKING ||“You tried to provoke him, today,” Bruce said, once they reached the room. He didn’t bother in turning the light on, Tony’s Arc Reactor was shining enough in the pitch-black room and the doctor took his good time looking at his boyfriend climbing in their bed, making himself comfortable against the pillows. “I already told you not to.”





	So many questionable choices, we love the sound that our voices make

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this for Kinktober, but I finished it before and I just can't wait to post stuff. Also, it's been a long since the last time I posted something for this bingo, so here we are.  
I hope you'll like this =)
> 
> As always, not beta read, English isn't my first language and nothing belongs to me.  
Title from "Doom Days" by Bastille.

Tony knew that playing with fire was dangerous; it didn't matter if it was either physical or metaphorical fire: he loved to play with both. Just like he never cared about the danger he faced. He looked for it if he had to be honest, at least with himself. Flying in a suit of armour was proof of it, poking the sensitive nerves of his boyfriend in the attempt of having him turning into his bigger and greener Mr Hyde version was another one. 

And, anyway, there was something that thrilled him, in danger, from which Tony seemed to be addicted. He knew that; he has known that for as long as he’s been alive. It was the same thrill that had pushed him into trying everything when he was barely a teenager in college, it was the same thrill that had driven him into spiralling down thanks to alcohol and drugs shortly after the death of his parents — and it wasn’t like someone could blame him, not for that at least — and it was the only thing that Tony really lived for. That, his inventions, and the idea of being a better person. 

Bruce tried to find a way to stop his tendencies, and he succeeded, somehow, but after a few months into their relationship, he realized there were things he couldn’t ask for Stark to stop. Being Iron Man was one of those. Not that he really tried to stop Tony: he knew he wasn’t in the position to and, anyway, he knew he should cherish whoever valued him worthy enough to try a relationship with him, but, again, he knew that the billionaire had the tendency of just forgetting about himself, if he could use his guns power to save the ones in need without even thinking about his health. 

Provoking the Hulk, though, was something that he could try to prevent, even if most of the times it just proved as useless as trying to force Tony into a decent sleep routine. The man knew that Bruce wasn’t the kind of man who could say up the entire night, so he just closed himself into the lab and didn’t let the other Doctor into it until the sun was high in the sky. A couple of mornings, he walked out his safe place to find his boyfriend sleeping on the floor waiting for him. After the third time, he installed a sofa in the hallway, but he never tried to join Banner in their bed, not to sleep, at least. 

But, again, that wasn’t the point. The point was that after having tried to wake up “the other guy” for the entire evening while he and Bruce were in the lab, Tony knew that it was about time for him to show up in the bedroom. Not that he wasn’t eager to. He knew that provoking the shy doctor could lead to two different results, and, maybe, the genius preferred the second one. The one that implied for Banner’s eyes to turn wider and darker while the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. It was a predatory look that nobody would ever expect to see on Bruce’s face, always so composed and controlled, but a look that went straight to Stark’s crotch more times than not. 

That day wasn’t different. Tony still had no idea of how Bruce could keep his temper and just postpone whatever punishment he had in mind for later. Probably, though, that was part of the punishment itself, considering that Tony had to continue to work trying to ignore his boyfriend’s languid glances. Again, he was the kind of man who forgot about everything else when he was working, but Banner was on a different level. While in the lab, he almost seemed not to take into account what was surrounding him, dark eyes fixed on data and readings. Until night fell. 

Bruce let his finger trace Tony’s extended arm when he stood up from the table where they were having their dinner and Stark rapidly followed him, immediately interested more in whatever sweet promise could hide behind the door of their shared bedroom than in whatever there was in his half-empty plate. Bruce noticed that his gaze turning immediately more stern, but he didn’t say anything and Stark counted it as a victory. It wasn’t like he needed to eat. Or better, he needed to, but not as frequently as other human beings needed and not the food Bruce insisted on buying. He knew, anyway, that it was better not to complain about that if he wanted to enjoy his night time. 

“You tried to provoke him, today,” Bruce said, once they reached the room. He didn’t bother in turning the light on, Tony’s Arc Reactor was shining enough in the pitch-black room and the doctor took his good time looking at his boyfriend climbing in their bed, making himself comfortable against the pillows. “I already told you not to.”

“I was stuck, and sometimes I need to be distracted,” Tony smirked, even if he knew Bruce couldn’t see him. He didn’t care. He knew the other man heard the smug tone of his answer, despite the darkness they were submerged in was hiding his smile. Moving a hand, though, he allowed Friday to lift softly the blinds so that lights from New York streamed into the room. 

“The Hulk isn’t a distraction for you to be entertained with when your maths are off,” and while in every other occasion there would have been exasperation in Bruce’s tone, now it only sounded like he was ready to put that simple concept into Tony’s mind. The man knew it was probably true. And found he didn’t care at all. 

“Yeah, I might have missed the previous memos about this topic; I’m sorry.” A possessive hand wrapped around Stark’s ankle, dragging him closer to where Banner still stood. 

“Really?” He asked. “Let’s try to burn this into your mind, then - roll over.” His voice went immediately from calm to dominate, and a low roar could be heard in the depths of it. It wasn’t the Hulk’s voice; it was just a tone Banner used with Tony and Tony alone. A tone that had the genius to immediately follow the command. Bruce knew his cock was probably having the same reaction, hidden under the layers of his clothes. “Take your clothes off, and then hands up.”

If, at first, Bruce had been surprised by how easily Tony responded to commands, by now it was no news. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Stark was his first male partner and he would have imagined that he loved to be in control over everything in his love life as well as in the public one. The first time they shared a bed proved him wrong: Tony needed to be ordered around, giving up that ever-present control and just surrender. Bruce was fine with that. And a part of him loved to cherish the billionaire at best as he could. Now, though, it wasn’t time for being kind and soft, and the smile Bruce knew Tony was hiding against the mattress would have proved that much. 

The man rapidly took his clothes off, following Banner’s orders and doing his best not to pop his ass up while he was sure his boyfriend appreciated that too. “Like that, you mean?” He couldn’t keep himself from asking, and the comforting sound of a pair of jeans falling against the parquet was the nicest he had ever heard in the past week. 

A big hand reached for one of his ass cheeks, massaging it slowly and having Tony purring at it, his hips backing off so that he could sink into the touch. “You wouldn’t like being closed in the workshop with the Hulk,” Bruce whispered without providing any answer to Stark’s question. “But it’s clear that your smart ass doesn’t understand this.” 

Stark felt his own already erected dick pushing against the comforter on the bed and moved to provoke friction. With a rapid movement of his hand, Bruce stopped it, smacking against his asscheek. The pain wasn’t strong enough to have him yell, but it was inspected just as it was the doctor’s breath against his neck, it was soothing and, at the same time, it went straight back to Stark’s groin. 

“Tell me why you deserved that,” Bruce whispered, and Tony knew he was barely containing his smirk. It was a look that not everyone had ever seen on the good doctor’s face, but something that Tony knew he was used to reserving for this kind of occasions. The ones in whom it was just the two of them, in which nobody could say anything to him, to them. Tony closed his eyes when Banner’s hand hit him again. 

“I’m sorry daddy, ‘cause I’ve been naughty.” He moaned and Banner’s left hand moved to grasp at his hip, steady him. The man didn’t like his answer, cause his lips on Tony’s neck has been replaced a moment later by his teeth. Tony has always been into a certain kind of pain, and the man knew exactly which keys he had to push to have the billionaire melting under him. 

“You are not helping your position,” Bruce said, a low tone. “I should hit you harder,” and then, a moment later, he backed off, as if he were re-thinking about his statement. “I have a better idea, though. Count.” 

Each of Bruce’s hands went on his ass, parting his cheek and then the genius felt a finger brushing against his asshole while his other hand clashed against his flesh again. “One.” Was everything he was able to say, tears of pleasure mixed with pain threatened to leave his eyes, but Tony pushed them back, welcoming the finger that was trying to find its way through the muscles of his ass. 

“Two…” He barely had time to register the sharp pain and the subsequential wave of pleasure. Bruce’s tongue started to trace the length of Tony’s neck, nibbling at his ear a moment later. He had no idea when, after the spank, Bruce added a second finger inside of him, but he could feel it massaging his walls and after a moment he understood which was Banner’s intent. “Three.” 

“Fuck, you are so tight,” Bruce said, moving a moment later so that he could look at Tony’s profile before scissoring his fingers. That had the genius bending his back, his arms going to support his weight in the movement. The following two hits were faster and more rapid. “Do not move.” He ordered voice even lower. 

Tony wondered if he was letting the other guy out, then he remembered that Bruce always tried not to lose control while they were in bed and the few times it happened he immediately stopped, leaving Tony with a terrible hard on and retreating in the safe room Stark created for him in the Tower. No, it didn’t matter how much Tony wanted it, he wasn’t going to get fuck by Hulk’s dick any time soon. 

He tried not to think about that, as he tried not to think about his neglected dick, but it was difficult, especially when he felt Bruce moving and reaching again for the lube bottle before yet another spanking, followers by another finger. When the movement had Tony’s breath cut short, the finger left his ass, leaving the genius feeling the loos.

“Put it back or fuck me already,” he all but whined. Bruce’s right hand caressed his chest, tracing the shape of his abs and going lower to his groin before he provided the man with an answer. 

“You didn’t count that one,” he said as if he was speaking about the weather. 

“Sorry… I want you, though.” 

“I want, I want… does the great Tony Stark always have what he wants?” Tony knew that it was a rhetorical question, but he didn’t matter. He knew he was going to have what he wanted that night. 

“Four…” He whispered, need almost audible in his voice. Bruce’s fingers started to brush against his prostate, after that, and Tony knew he couldn’t bear any longer. He wanted to feel his boyfriend inside of him. He wanted for Bruce to fuck him mindlessly until he had forgotten his name. But he was too proud to say that out loud. 

He had no idea how long Bruce went on, the time had stopped to have a meaning a lot of time before, for Stark, and the only thing he was trying to do was to give some comfort to his hard dick. “Brucieeeee, please.”

The man chuckled, but his other hand left Tony’s ass and he could hear the genius opening the drawer. That was the moment when another and more interesting sound reached Stark’s ear. He considered himself an expert, when he came to the sound of someone opening a condom and he tried not to move his hands, wishing to be able to faster the process. How he managed to stay still, but for the inevitable movements of his hips, trying to have Bruce’s fingers to go deeper was a mystery. 

“Babe now is a good moment,” He said when he felt Banner’s cock pushing against his entrance. The man smiled, looking at Stark’s back, ass popped up with lube making it shining in the dim light of their shared bedroom. He could see red spots where his hand hit the toned flesh of Tony’s bubble ass and couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of those marks. He had never been a possessive man, not with his previous partners, but there was something extremely fascinating in having the former playboy begging for his cock. 

And while he wanted to take his time with him, he knew he couldn’t last much longer in front of that view. That was enough for him to push inside of the thigh circle of muscles letting himself get comfortable inside of Tony before starting to move with almost chirurgical precision, aiming at the man’s prostate. 

Tony was burning with the desire of moving, touching his partner or his aching cock, just trying to stop that excruciating pain. It was awfully perfect. The feeling of Bruce’s hits was overwhelming and the memories of the pain and his burning ass were still lingering in his mind, the pleasure that they always provoked like an electrical tension through his body. He needed to release, and he knew he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon. 

Banner’s hand, a moment later, reached for his groin and Tony hated how that was enough to have him coming all over the doctor’s hand, his body trembling under the other man’s and his hands were hurting with the simple task of holding on the headboard. With a soft fuck from Bruce, he felt his boyfriend’s thrust getting more erratic and a moment later, he felt the body of the other man pushed against his back, his lips nibbling at his ear. 

“Fuck,” Tony breathed out, turning to face his boyfriend. “If this is what I got when I tried to poke the other guy out of you, I’m gonna do it more frequently.”

“Yeah, exactly what I wanted,” Bruce replied, rolling his eyes at the ceiling before hitting Stark with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me extremely happy!
> 
> **wanna say hi?** find me on [tumblr](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
find my entire science bros bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/6286.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/532721).


End file.
